A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mascara formulations ranging from primer formulations, water proof formulations, and lengthening formulations.
B. Description of Related Art
Current mascaras on the market tend to lack the ability to sufficiently remain on eye lashes if subjected to external forces such as rubbing or water. Attempts to solve such problems have produced mascaras that do not provide the desired thickening or lengthening effect or become so difficult to remove that the eye lashes are damaged after such formulations are removed.